Penny gets gang banged
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny loses a bet to the guys, the payup was never what she'd imagined or what happened after.
1. Chapter 1

Penny isn't sure how she got here.

Here being in her bra and panties inher bedroom with Raj, Howard and Leonard.

Definitely a bad porno, judging buy the increases in their pants not needing 3D.

She knows she's not drunk. Hasn't had any today.

So how is she in her underwear, with three nerds, if Sheldon then okay, even if he's odd.

Did I lose a bet? What kind of bet would I agree to if I lost would I agree to this as payment?

I'm trying to remember, hopefully it'll come back. Might as well get this started.

I really hope they're bigger than I'm imagining. I don't want three pencil dicks, that can't even give me one orgasm.

Thank God, I reupped my birth control, knowing them, one is going to cum too soon, maybe all 3. Well here goes.

"Well since I made sure no cameras, Howard."

Can't blame a guy, imagine the money, a hot blonde sucking and fucking 3 nerds. Oh man.

"Okay. No Anal, no pulling my hair while I give you head and do not creampie me, I'm not ready yet and I doubt any of you are, so even though I'm on birth control if you feel it try to pull out quick, I don't care if I'm cumming, pull it out and we can finish getting me off. Basically that's it, so shall we?"

I can't believe this is happening. Howard thinks. I can't believe I got her to do this. Oh science who knew.

Why do I feel bad about this? As Leonard says as they guys are in underwear and shirts, pants are somewhere with Penny's top and skirt. I know she's your dream girl and want to marry and have kids that are smart and beautiful. Dude what are the chances a chick like this would go out with you much less have sex with you? You're already defeating the odds.

I can't say anything, but this is freaking awesome. Who knew Penny would bet I couldn't get a hot girls number without talking to her? I kind of feel bad. But look at her, those tits, those hips and look at that ass. Oh baby. Too bad Howard and Leonard are here.

"Guys are we going to do this or not? Or am I just stand here in my bra and panties. If so then, just whip them out and jerk off."

"Yeah we're ready."

"Just never done this kind of thing."

"Well it's a first for me."

"I'll get on my knees and to make things less awkward, I'll pull each out and start sucking, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

Penny gets on her knees, since Howard is too her left, pulls him out first.

Please don't be tiny.

Thank God.

Got some size, little girth. As she starts stroking it. Then starts sucking.

"Oh thank the heavens and my Rabbi."

Is he serious?

"Oh baby." Howard moans.

I can't believe I bet them. Well I hadn't doubled it'd be just a date, me and my big mouth.

As she feels Howard start to twitch she knows it's soon and soon as she says this he's cunning in her mouth.

Leonard being in front she pulls his pants down. Similar size to Howard.

As she strokes his dick, God has he seen the sun? As she starts bobbing her head on his dick.

She feels him run his hands through her head. If he pulls I'll pull something.

"Ohh Penny." Leonard moans.

Oh sweet penny, yes.

Soon he's shooting his load down her throat.

She turns to her right and pulls out Raj, definitely longer and wider than the other two, not surprising really. She strokes Raj's brown dick in her hand until he gets hard.

She goes down as he stands there.

"Raj. If you're going to stand there like a mummy. I might as well just do these two, so relax, plus I'm kind of looking forward to what moves you might have."

Oh see thinks because I'm Indian I know Kuma sutra, well with that she won't walk for a week.

So she goes back to sucking Raj off and he relaxes, moaning or was it squeaking, until he loaded down her throat. Damn he has a bunch.

She gets up removes her bra and panties.

"So how are we going to do this?" Leonard asks.

"I was thinking, one fucks me and I suck the other 2 and do that until each cums, remember pull out, or would you prefer one fucks and other 2 watch?"

"We could do yours, but we'd like to eat your pussy. "

"Okay."

Might as well. She thinks.

She lays on the bed.

"Since I started with Howard, then Leonard and then Raj. Let's continue that way."

"That's fair."

Howard looks at Penny's bare clean shaven pussy, it's mesmerizing, perfect. He goes down on her.

Oh shit. Penny thinks, as she throws her head back caused by Howard's tongue. As she digs in the sheets with her fist.

"Oh Howard, yes. Oh my. God!"" As she cums. Maybe I'll have Howard visit from time to time. Where did he learn that?

As she regains her breathing.

"Okay Leonard, let's see what you got."

He starts out slow and then speeds up and penny is digging her toes and fists into the sheets.

Dear God , where did they learn to eat Pussy and like this?

"Oh Leonard. Oh oh. Yeah. Uh huh. I. I. Ahhhhh!" As she orgasms.

What the hell?

I'm not sure I'll be able to last.

Raj's turns.

He goes down quickly on her, making her wet quickly, she wraps her legs around the back of his neck and drawing him closer. As his tongue brings her closer.

"Raj, yes!" As penny cums.

"Could you give me 5. "

"Go grab some waters and bring me back one. I need to recover until we do the last one."

(Five minutes later)

"Thank you." As Penny downs the water.

"Okay."

"I'll be on my back, each as you take turns when fucking me, be missionary, while I suck one from left and right at the same time"

"You'll take turns until Raj cums."

"Okay."

The guys get in position.

Howard slides in her. Damn that actually feels good.

Mmm. Oh yeah. Really good. Penny says.

He starts penetrating her.

Oh Howard. Mmm. As she then starts sucking Leonard and Raj off, this is crazy.

"Ahh!" As she cums.

She can feel Howard start to tighten.

He pulls out and cums on her tits. He rubs them and she sucks on his fingers.

He almost cums then.

Guys switch.

Leonard slides in.

Aww. This feels good Leonard says.

He starts pupping Penny as she's sucking the other two.

That's right Leonard. Oh shit. That's the spot, maybe we should do this again. Or the least I knock on their door at night.

What the Hell Penny?

Soon her eyes roll in the back of her head as she feels Leonard hit the spots. While she tries to focus on sucking the other two. Before she's cumming again.

"Penny."

"Penny."

"Leonard you're doing good. Just don't stop."

"Penny look."

She looks and notices he's about to give her a facial. She closes her eyes as Leonard shoots it all over face. She wipes most off with her fingers and sucking them off her fingers, rest she used a towel.

Raj's turn.

Raj goes deeper and spreads her wider.

Shit he's stretching me. Oh stretch me Raj.

Damn she feels good. I'm make her beg.

She feels him pick up speed and then picks up her leg, oh shit he's doing Kuma on me, making her wetter.

"Oh Raj, deeper, oh you're so deep."

"Fill me up, fill me, stretch it good. Make me walk funny."

"Oh yeah Raj hit that spot."

"Oh shit."

"Oh god yes Raj!" As she cries out again.

Oh shit my princess is talking dirty.

She said no creampie, but I really want to.

He continues until he feels it as he pulls out.

Penny still sucking the other two, until Raj pokes her on the nose with his Dick, this definitely a wild day. She then sees Howard and Leonard having their dicks in her face. She closes her eyes, and opens her mouth as all three shoot their loads hitting her face and in mouth.

She feels one handing her a towel as she opens her eyes and swallows.

"Thanks Penny." Leonard says.

"Enjoy the rest of your day. " He says.

Penny wakes up just as the guys left her naked, sticky with a towel in her hand.

"Guess not a dream."

She tries to get up.

"Oh my god, who did that?" She winces.

I'm betting Raj, he did stretch me.

She makes it to the bathroom and takes a shower.

Xxxx

(3 days later)

Penny tosses and turns.

"Grrrr."

She gets up and grabs the guys key.

Goes to Leonard's room and opens it slowly and goes inside.

"Leonard." She whispers.

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Shh. It's me, Penny."

"Could you come to me apartment it's really important I need to ask you something."

"Be quick."

That's up to you.

"The other day when we or y'all gang banged me. That was indescribable."

"Anyways i was wanted to know if you'd be interested in doing it now? "

"Penny's it's 1am, plus it'd take half and hour to 45 minutes for the other two to get here."

"Just you this time."

"Why didn't you say so?" As Leonard quickly pulls his pants down as Penny sucks him off, he lays her down the bed, he slides in and starts to fuck her.

"Oh fuck me Leonard. "

You like that Penny, huh

As he pile drives her, causing her to scream out his name, before she climaxes, Leonard pulls out and cums slightly about her center. Puts on his clothes and returns to his room and falls asleep fast.

Xxxx

(Next night)

Penny can't sleep

She gets in her car and drives to Howard's

Knocks softly.

"Penny?"

"About the other day where you guys gangbanged me."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering I know it's late but I was wondering if you and just me could go again."

Never in my wildest dreams.

"Yeah. My mom isn't here. So you can get loud."

"I will."

Penny wasn't lying.

After she sucked Howard off.

She spreads her legs for Howard to go down on, just like the other day.

"Oh Howard. Eat the kitty," as she throws her head back while running her hands throw his hair.

"Howard yes!"

As he slides in she pulls him close and kisses him. She whispers, fuck me nice and good, make that pussy cry out.

Oh god she talks dirty.

Howard slides in puts her ankles at his shoulders and starts penetrating,

"Fuck Howard."

"Yes. Yes. Oh my god yes!""

"I love your Dick,"

He flips her over onto her stomach and places his hands on her shoulder.

"Oh shit Howard."

"You make me love this."

"Oh make me a slut, no make me yours."

As he slaps her ass.

"Yeah Howard spank her, Penny has been naughty."

Harder.

"Oh god yes Howard. Spank me!"

"Howard I'm close."

Causing him to pick up speed.

"Ahhh!"

"Yes!"

"Howard!"

"Amazing!"

"Wow. Oh my god." Penny breathes out.

(In her car)

I've been sleeping with the wrong guys. I'm screwed though, unless I pick one, but I agreed to a wager and wound up sleeping with then, but it was a bet right?"

Let's go home.

Xxxx

(Next night)

This is ridiculous

Did they put a drug in me?

"Hey Raj."

"Hey I know it's late. "

"I was wondering if you'd like to pick up where you guys were gang banging me just the two of us."

He nods his head.

"Great."

"You wouldn't know some Kuma sutra would you?"

I do now.

You're going to be sore you'll have to stay the night.

Lays on her back, but he puts her in the position he wants her in.

As he slides in.

Damn. He has some size, I forgot.

"Oh Raj, yeah hit that spot."

"Shit."

"You like that white pussy."

"You're so good. Really good."

"Ahhh!""

"Raj yes!

"Fuck me!"

Wow. She thinks catching her breath. What position was that ?

After she catches her breath, she winces.

Shit I can barely walk.

"Raj seems like I pulled something or you fucked the feeling out of my legs."

"Would you mind if I stayed the night?"

He shakes his head no and pulls the covers for a spot for her.

She falls asleep quickly.

Xxxx

"Mmm." Penny wakes up and realizes she's still in Raj's bed and so is he.

She wakes him up and notices he has morning wood.

"Would you like me to help?"

Nods his head.

As she goes down on Raj, she can't help but realizes how crazy this is.

"Raj can I ask you something?"

Nods his head.

I'd really prefer if you keep sucking my Dick, my you're great at it.

"I know I lost the bet, but be honest you or any of the guys didn't put anything in a drink or food I've intake have you?"

Shakes head no.

Goes back to sucking his dick until he unloads.

She gets on top of Raj.

"The thing is I slept with each, but now I wanted it more, from each, I can't get enough, every time I slept with any I wanted again and again and more of it."

Time to rid of Leonard and Howard and its me and Penny.

As she rides him.

"Oh shit Raj. Oh yeah."

"It's like sex with each of you is some kind of drug."

"Are you sure none of you gave me anything? I promise I won't hurt any of you."

Shakes head no.

"Would you tell me?"

Nods head.

"Oh Raj, yes, more, give me that dick. Right there."

"Oh shit!"

As Penny orgasms and Raj does shortly.

She catches her breath.

"I don't want you guys thinking I'm a slut or something, don't get me wrong I like sex, especially good and y'all guys were good, actually it was amazing. But I'm drawn to you guys, seems it's not just sex or maybe it is, heck might as well get a house and each of you take turns with Penny, if it gets any worse."

Definitely to rid of those 2 clowns.

"Maybe y'all were just really good and that's why, not something you gave me."

Raj nods.

"I'm going to take a shower and get out of your hair."

Raj grabs her hand

"You need to take one?"

"Guess we could take one together."

Penny and Raj walk towards his shower, looks like Raj's morning wood isn't done.

Penny sucks him off some more, Raj shocking both him and Penny picks up Penny and lowers her onto his wood.

"Oh Raj." She says.

He thrusts as Penny bounces on his dick while he's standing up and she's in basically a folded chair position. As he hits the spots, Penny starts digging into his skin.

Raj then leans her against the wall and starts to fuck her.

"Raj!"

"Oh shit!"

"Yes!""

"Oh god yes!""

"Yes Raj, fuck me, fuck me HARD!"

"Yessss!" As she cries out.

"Wow. I hope I can walk."

He sets her down.

She gingerly walks out, on numb legs.

As they get dressed.

"Well I'll see you later." She says as she heads out.

She gets in her car, sex like that Raj I'll be paying you a visit again.

Xxxx

"Hey Penny." Leonard says.

"Hey Leonard."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Oh just out." She says before entering her apartment.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Penny loses another bet.

Damnit no more betting with them or at least this stakes

Penny is in her underwear with Howard, Leonard, Raj and now Sheldon which surprised her but she's not going to lie wants to see what Sheldon is packing.

"Well I guess the same way except I guess anal since their is 4, sure can't suck 3 of you off at once. "Even if you're not big, or 2 any are.

"One in my pussy, one anal, one to my left as I suck you off and other to the right."

"Okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well drop them."

"Okay Sheldon you are not doing me anal, no chance in hell with that size, that would hurt like hell."

Holy damn, shit that might hurt in my pussy.

I was thinking he'd be big, but damn. I thought long and skinny, but shit he's got some girth.

Look at him walking around arrogant all smarter than everyone and then top it off has that between his pants. What girl wouldn't want that?

Okay Leonard lays on the bed. Penny lowers her asshole onto him. Shit. She says. Then Howard slides in her pussy. Mmmm. She moans and Raj to her left and Sheldon to her right, she strikes Raj while sucks off Sheldon until he cums down her throat. Hmm he tastes good.

She feels both Leonard picking up speed in her ass and Howard in her pussy, she feels an orgasm coming.

"Oh shit!" Just then she cums.

While the guys keep pounding away, she starts sucking raj off and after several minutes cums down her throat, just then Howard and Leonard cum.

Howard and Leonard switch, while she continues to suck off Raj and Sheldon, before long she cums and Leonard cums in her pussy and Howard in her ass.

Out of breath the guys change positions, Raj in her pussy, while she sucks off Howard and Leonard, she strokes Sheldon while he plays with her tits. God I'm such a slut. Who the F cares.

Raj cums just as she releases another while she brings off Howard and Leonard done her throat.

Sheldon slides in while she lowers her ass onto Raj while sucking the other two off. Shit Sheldon even feels big already.

He starts pumping like he's been with a woman before, her moans start to get loud and louder still she's calling out his name and begging him to fuck her.

Soon she cums while he's far from done, she brings off Leonard to cum, soon she switches, she feels Raj pumping her asshole and not long cums again while he cums, soon Howard cums down her throat, finally she feels Sheldon start to cum and unleash his making her cum again. As both pull out, she looks down and sees a pile of cum either in her entrance or all around.

Thank God I'm on the pill for sure.

Soon they leave the naked, sweaty, sticky, tired Penny. She falls asleep shortly after.

(A few days later)

Penny wakes up in the middle of the night not able to sleep fuck not again.

She goes across the hall and goes to Sheldon's room.

"Sheldon."

"Penny?"

"Could you come to my apartment real quick?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

They make their way to her bedroom.

"You see the other day I was impressed with your size the other day and I was hoping if I could get some of that again, just the 2 of us."

"I'll be extra quiet."

"Very well."

She pulls him out and starts sucking him until he cums down her throat she removes her clothes, Sheldon goes down to his knees and starts eating her. Oh my god Sheldon the craziest person I've met is eating my pussy and I dint think I've had any as good. Oh shit as safe feels a orgasm hit.

As she cums, she then gets on top of him. Hmm, as she feels him stretch her some more, damn.

As he goes deeper than she remembers a guy ever go before, she's in sexual heaven for sure.

Before long he slaps her ass a few times a day even sucks her tits, okay who are you really Sheldon?

Before long both cum. She gets off and rolls over and lays down. Sheldon gets up and dresses and places a blanket over her and wishes her a good night before returning to his room.

Xxxx

(Next night)

Penny tosses and turns.

"Grrrr."

She gets up and grabs the guys key.

Goes to Leonard's room and opens it slowly and goes inside.

"Leonard." She whispers.

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Shh. It's me, Penny."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

He gets up and follows her to her apartment.

As Leonard quickly pulls his pants down as Penny sucks him off, he lays her down the bed, he slides in and starts to fuck her.

"Oh fuck me Leonard. "

You like that Penny, huh

As he pile drives her, causing her to scream out his name, before she climaxes, Leonard pulls out and cums in her center. Puts on his clothes and returns to his room and falls asleep fast.

Xxxx

(Next night)

Penny can't sleep

She gets in her car and drives to Howard's

Knocks softly.

"Penny?"

"Again?"

"Yeah."

This has to be a dream he thinks.

Penny wasn't lying.

After she sucked Howard off.

She spreads her legs for Howard to go down on, just like the other day.

"Oh Howard. Eat the kitty," as she throws her head back while running her hands throw his hair.

"Howard yes!"

As he slides in she pulls him close and kisses him. She whispers, fuck me nice and good, make that pussy cry out, make my pussy grab your Dick.

Oh god I love it when she talks dirty

Howard slides in puts her ankles at his shoulders and starts penetrating,

"Fuck Howard."

"Yes. Yes. Oh my god yes!""

"I love your Dick."

He flips her over onto her stomach and places his hands on her shoulder.

"Oh shit Howard."

"You make me love this."

"Oh make me a slut, no make me yours."

As he slaps her ass.

"Yeah Howard spank that , Penny has been naughty."

Harder.

"Oh god yes Howard. Spank me!"

"Howard I'm close."

Causing him to pick up speed.

"Ahhh!"

"Yes!"

"Howard!"

"Amazing!"

"Wow. Oh my god." Penny breathes out.

Penny then gets on top and starts to ride him.

Howard starts sucking and kissing her tits.

"That's right Howard suck on them." God like I'm not wet enough.

Howard spanks her ass a few more times.

"Oh God Howard spank me."

A few minutes later she cums and Howard isn't far behind.

"Wow." She says still on his lap.

"We'll see you later, enough your sleep." She says after getting dressed and heading out.

Xxxx

"Hey Raj."

He just nods his head and let's her in.

She goes to her knees and sucks him off before he cums down her throat.

She then lies down on the bed as he eats her out causing her to orgasm.

She lays on her back, but he puts her in the position he wants her in.

As he slides in.

Damn. He has some size, I forgot.

"Oh Raj, yeah hit that spot."

"Shit."

"You like that white pussy."

"You're so good. Really good."

"Ahhh!""

"Raj yes!

"Fuck me!"

Wow. She thinks catching her breath. What position was that ?

She gets on top of Raj.

As she rides him.

"Oh shit Raj. Oh yeah."

"Oh Raj, yes, more, give me that dick. Right there."

As Penny orgasms and Raj does shortly.

Penny sucks him off some more, Raj shocking both him and Penny picks up Penny and lowers her onto his wood.

"Oh Raj." She says

He thrusts as Penny bounces on his dick while he's standing up and she's in basically a folded chair position. As he hits the spots, Penny starts digging into his skin.

Raj then leans her against the bedpost and starts to fuck her.

"Raj!"

"Oh shit!"

"Yes!""

"Oh god yes!""

"Yes Raj, fuck me, fuck me HARD!"

"Yessss!" As she cries out.

"Wow. I hope I can walk."

He sets her down.

She gingerly walks out, on numb legs.

As they get dressed.

"Well I'll see you later." She says as she heads out.

Xxxx

The guys knock on Penny's door.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"Can we come in?"

"Penny despite our enjoyment the last few weeks, we feel like you need to pick one of us."

"I see. All of you agree to this?"

"Yes." They say in unison.

"So you want me to pick one while you get sleep over my visits? So you're okay with me picking one while the other 3 I won't be coming over to suck your Dick, have you eat my pussy or you fuck me?" She asks

They guys think and then notice Penny's body tank top hugging her ample perfect breasts and her hip hugging jeans as her rounded ass fills out the jeans.

They look at each realizing if she picked one that the other 3 would be giving up.

"No I think we can we grow to like this." They shake their heads no.

"It's fine like this."

"I thought so." She replies.

"I'll see you guys at dinner, maybe even get some penny dessert. "

Who knew me moving in would be so rewarding she thinks:

Cxxxcx

Who knew Penny moving in would turn out like this. they said.

Xxxx

After dinner Penny let each fuck her, afterall better or for worse she's their fuck toy, plus never been satisfied like this. Not to mention she gets jealous when she sees a female talking to one of them.

She even fucked Sheldon in his spot.

This time one by one, while others waited.

Let's just say she was tired and worn out.

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this for again?" A nude Penny asked referring to the board.

"Penny if we're going to have this relationship with us, we need a calendar and daily planner."

"Now if it was just 3 we could do twice a week and one day off. Unless you're up for 2 partners the back end of the week and you get one day off?"

"Umm. I don't know."

"So what one when y'all get off work on Friday and then other later that night."

"Then Saturday what morning and evening?"

"If you'd like, that or once a week, but I'm unsure on your libido, based on this relationship you have with us. I'd say it's strong."

"So Penny can you do with only sex with us for once a week if so, it'd be every other day or Monday through Thursday and twice on Friday and Saturday?"

"How bout twice and if too much we can always go to first."

"Pleasant choice."

"Now who gets what days."

"Sheldon it doesn't matter who is fucking me on which days."

"On the contrary, we factor in size of each one. Which is where you come in."

"Do you prefer bigger first or smaller or small then big followed by small or vise versa?"

Penny sits up, grabs the blanket and puts it around her body.

"Sheldon, really?"

"I'm serious, would you be more sore if large was at end or beginning ? Or would you prefer bigger then smaller wouldn't be as sore at end of guy number 3 and 4?"

"It is a lot of sex Penny."

"Oh my god Sheldon, you're starting to make me cross you off the board."

"Penny pick."

"Fine go small then big"

"Which is?"

Who was smaller between the 2? About the same, now bigger that was obvious.

"Umm Howard then Leonard, then Raj and then you. Same order on multiple days."

"Very well." He says writing the names.

She stands up after he writes all the names down, drops the blanket walks towards his board grabs the marker.

"Now why don't you use your marker in your pants on me now." She purrs rubbing her crotch.

"We just-" As he takes in her nude body.

"Well if you're sure."

As he follows her to his room.

Soon Penny's moans were heard from his room.

Xxxxc


End file.
